


War

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [53]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Guardian of earth, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 21st: War - Whether it's galaxy-spanning or the toilet seat got left up again your MC has just accidentally started a war. Oopsies!
Relationships: Dende & Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 5





	War

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the Majin Buu saga

“Oh no! Oh man! Oh _shit!_ ”

“Dende! What’s wrong!?”

Piccolo burst out of the domed building and ran to where Dende was standing at the edge of the Lookout. The teenager was looking down at the world, anguish in his face.

“I started a _war_ , Piccolo! An actual _war_! This is terrible! The worst thing I’ve ever done!”

“A _war_!?”

Piccolo peered off the edge of the Lookout. He had lost most of his Kami abilities on merging into a single Namekian again, but could still see major features and events. He checked out each country, kingdom, empire, and principality. Everyone seemed fine. Piccolo looked at Dende, who was starting to cry into his hands.

“Um…where?”

“There!” Dende wailed. He pointed. Piccolo followed his finger. In a far-flung forest two different species of ants were fighting furiously. They were being quite resourceful! Chemical and biological weapons. Taking hostages. Even setting complicated traps. They were being pretty brutal for invertebrates.

Piccolo looked sideways at Dende. “I’m…sure it’s fine…”


End file.
